My Sexy Valentine
by machiavelliande
Summary: Sam wakes Dean up in an extremely pleasurable way on Valentine's day. Established relationship. Wincest, love, humor.


Title: My Sexy Valentine  
Authors: Machiavelliande  
Pairing:Sam/ Dean  
Rating: M  
Warning: slash, incest, rimming, teasing  
Disclaimer: We don't own Dean or Sam. If only...  
Summary: Sam wakes Dean up in an extremely pleasurable way on Valentine's day. Established relationship. Wincest, love  
A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all the Supernatural Fans!

My Sexy Valentine

I could feel the weight of Sam's intense gaze moving over my nude body as I lay face down on the queen size bed in another anonymous hotel room. I tried to keep my breathing even as my skin tingled and heated up. I was waiting for his touch. Would he be rough and demanding or slow and sensual taking me. My breath caught in anticipation as I felt the bed shift as he moved.

A heavy, familiar weight settled over my back. I moaned softly and shifted. A kiss brushed the back of my neck followed by a light scrape of teeth. I shuddered under Sam's touch and turned my head just enough to look at the clock. It had been turned face down on the bedside table.

"Sam…"

"It's five." He kissed my neck licking and tonguing, arms sliding beneath me. "Time to get up, Dean."

"You're the only one who gets up at the asscrack of dawn."

"I prefer to get it up on your asscrack." He chuckled. "What time did you get to bed?"

"About three or four hours ago."

"Were you surfing Demon Dick again?"

"I've got all the Demon Dick I can handle right here." I moaned as he bit down at the juncture of my neck and shoulder causing my rigid cock to twitch.

Sam chuckled against my shoulder. "Today's a special day."

"Oh yeah?" I tried to turn over, but he held me still. Not only wasn't he letting me go back to sleep, he wasn't letting me up. Forehead to the mattress, I sighed. "Are you going to tell me why, Sammy? Or are you going to be a bitch?"

"Why don't you tell me why it's special?"

"Dude, the only way it'd be special right now is if I get to sleep a little longer."

"Wrong answer, Dean." Sam started sliding down my body, kissing his way down my spine. "Try again."

I started to object, but when that tongue touched the tip of my crack, I knew this wasn't any ordinary wakeup call. This was…

"You're not guessing," he husked. "No guesses, no kisses."

"Special because you're doing that." I groaned as his teeth sank into my flesh, bruising, but not breaking the skin. "Or that…"

His tongue teased the crack of my ass and I let out a soft whimper. He licked down slowly to my waiting pink bud.

Oh, God.

"Waking up now, aren't you, tuff guy?"

He moved even lower and I could only nod. His hands found my ass cheeks and spread me open. Instinctively, I spread my legs wider, arching up toward him. He teased at my pucker for a few seconds with his hot tongue, but moved on.

I growled. "Don't tease."

"You stopped guessing, Dean."

"Prick."

"Your prick," he whispered, then spread me open even further and licked at my balls. "Wouldn't give that up for the world."

I reached back and found his wrist, holding on, but not trying to pull or push him away. "That makes every day special, Sammy."

"You're scoring, even if you aren't guessing."

He slid a hand beneath me and pulled my hard cock back just enough so that he could lick the pearls of precum off the head. The angle was bad and it hurt a little, but that slight bit of pain just heightened the pleasure instead of taking it away. His tongue flicked right against the slit, then he sucked the crown in his hot mouth and I had to fight to stay still.

"Jesus, Sam!" I bit hard at my lip, face buried in the mattress. "Oh God, you're gonna make me come."

Sam ignored me and tongued my slit again before swirling his tongue around my cockhead.

"Do you want me to come now?"

"Put on the safety, Dean. I'm not in hurry."

He moved back up and plunged his curved tongue right into my hole. I shoved my hands between the top of the mattress and the head of the bed, holding on to the steel rod of the frame. Sam's hot, wet tongue alternated between licking over my pucker and fucking me deep.

Before long, I was shoving back against him, trying to get a rhythm going. Sam's hands pried me open even further, and he licked and sucked my hole until I thought I would pass out from the pure bliss of it.

Two of his long fingers pushed into me and I froze, afraid that I'd slip right over the edge. He paused, giving me the time to come down, brushing kisses over my ass cheeks, gentle hand rubbing the back of one thigh.

"Just relax, Dean." His voice was low and gravelly and I could imagine him hard and leaking and rubbing his thick prick against the bed. When I tightened around his fingers, he sank his teeth into one butt cheek. "This is just the warm up. We'll get to the main event soon enough."

"Want you, Sammy. Please. I'm gonna explode"

"And I want to be inside you when you do that," he said. I felt him shift and heard him pop the top on the lube.

Sam groaned softly and I felt something warm and wet slide over my hole as he worked his fingers a little more. "You ready for me, Dean?"

I nodded and arched against him. "No more fingers, I need your cock, Sam."

He moved up between my legs, holding himself up with one hand, and rubbed the wet, thick head of his prick back and forth over my pink bud. I clenched my teeth, gripping the steel rod even tighter. Slowly, torturously, he pushed inside me.

The burn as he stretched me was sharp. God. He was huge and always felt like he was searing me in two with his hot throbbing dick.

I shuddered, goose bumps rising on my skin, every part of my body just tingling and so fucking alive. He was lighting me up light a pinball machine when you hit all the sweet spots.

Sam's head dropped to my shoulder. "Oh god, Dean, you feel so damn good."

There were times when Sam's words and the meaning and emotion behind them could send me over faster than anything physical. He was my life, my everything, and to know that I made him feel incredibly good just tripped my pleasure circuit every time.

"Christ, Sammy…" I pushed back against him, loving the way his hard muscular body rubbed against mine when I did. "Not gonna last long."

"I know," he whispered. "That hot hole is so damn tight around me, holding me inside like a vise."

His words went straight to my cock and I couldn't decide between rubbing it against the bed or sliding my hand beneath me and jerking off to Sam's deep hard thrusts.

His hands found mine, though, taking the decision away from me. He laced our fingers together, still holding the rod, and leaned down to nip the back of my neck. There was about half a second of a pause before he began pumping his hips hard and fast. After a few minutes, he stopped, pulling out completely and pushing his way deep inside me again.

Oh, god yes.

"Oh, don't fucking stop…" I spread my legs a little more, pushing my ass up, just taking every thrust. "Give it to me Sam… Christ..."

"Yeah, you like that don't you, Dean?"

I nodded, gasping when his cock grazed my sweet spot sending an electric shot of pleasure throughout my body.

"That's it, let me hear it, Dean."

Moans and unintelligible words escaped my lips, but it didn't matter what I said, only what I meant. And Sam knew me like no other, could decipher my words and feelings even when I couldn't. He gave me what I needed, what I wanted, and what I couldn't live without.

I shook beneath him, orgasm ripping right through me without warning. Sam licked and sucked at a spot on my neck, growling, shoving deep inside me as he pumped me full of his hot seed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." He groaned and pressed a kiss below my ear.

I turned my head, finding his lips. "Happy V Day, Sammy."

"I think this was an awesome way to celebrate." He murmured into my mouth.

I could do nothing but nod and enjoy his weight above me.

After a while, he moved off me and sank down onto the bed. I rolled to my side and pulled him into my arms. He looked down at me, knuckles of one hand grazing my jaw. "If you want to sleep, I'll get breakfast."

"How about we both sleep late, then go out for breakfast?" I suggested.

"I say we sleep late, have shower sex then breakfast." Sam countered.

I nodded and pulled the cover up over us. "I like the way you think, Sammy."

He snuggled in tight against me, sighing in contentment. "I love the way you feel, Dean."

"Mmmm..." I breathed him in and smiled. I was pretty sure this was gonna be the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
